Grand Piano
by NoProb101
Summary: Playing the piano is her favorite thing to do, and having the boy she loves play it with her is even more magical. SpecialShipping. AU.


She knows that she is supposed to look at the sheets of paper displaying the notes while she plays, but she always relies on muscle memory for her playing.

She stares at the black and white keys that her fingers either rest or press upon.

The piece is her favorite; both to listen and to play.

She enjoys music so much, and is determined to keep music as her hobby for her entire lifetime.

She never wants to leave music behind her.

Three of her small and delicate fingers press the notes an octave higher than the others, and she turns her head to follow them. As her head swiftly moves, her blond hair moves in the opposite direction; flowing like a smooth waterfall.

She smiles as she presses multiple keys at once before moving her hands back to the center of the piano.

The sound the grand piano emits intrigues her every time the sound wisps its way into her ear.

She plays for hours at a time; her precious green-eyes never grew tired of seeing the black and white rectangles of her favorite instrument.

At one part of the musical piece, she bites her lip. The trickiest yet most fun part begins.

Her fingers move across the board so quickly, you can hardly see them. She uses both her hands with no hesitation, and then closes her eyes.

She Is imagining the song in her head, and transferring the sound in her imagination through her fingers and onto each key.

This has taken months of hard work, but it's worth it.

The door of the room creaks open, but she does not cease her playing nor does she open her eyes. She knows who is entering.

He walks across the room to the grand piano she is playing on, his crimson eyes watching her in amazement.

Careful not to startle her, he asks if he may play as well.

She opens her eyes and smiles a bright smile, "Of course!" She says.

He gives a smile in return, and seats himself next to the beautiful girl.

With no hesitation, he joins in with the continuous melody of her favorite song; playing deeper notes than she.

His raven-black hair bounces slightly whenever he turns his head to the girl, who can't stop smiling at him so very wide.

He had also memorized the piece, note by note, and was also one for muscle memory over reading the music off paper.

His passion for music was equal to that of the girl he plays with, and both agree that they love playing the grand piano together.

Multiple moments pass of ceaseless music, and then the boy begins to urge the girl to dance.

She seems shocked at first, but almost instantly agrees with another joyful smile.

She slides off the wooden bench, allowing him to sit in the middle and play the part she had been playing.

He watches her with boundless happiness as he plays.

She curtsies before beginning her performance, acting as if it were some formal event. The boy smirked at her action.

Like a small, glass ballerina, she dances. Twirling around in her pale pink dress, and never missing a step.

His heart threatens to leap out of his chest at he watches her. He longs to join her in her dance.

He calls for two servants he knows well, all while playing the girl's favorite piano piece.

They arrive shortly, and immediately ask the boy why he called.

He explains that he wants them to play the piece so he can dance with the girl, and they agree.

For a second, the music stops, and so does her dancing.

She freezes as the boy quickly approaches her and bows with his hand extended. The servants quickly jump into the music, the woman playing the same part the girl had been, and the man playing as the boy had been. The servants, however, were staring at the music sheet to play.

It doesn't bother anyone of course. The servants play in unison, just as the boy and girl had done before.

Now, the boy and girl begin their dance.

He leads her around the room, never letting his eyes stray from her own. He took in every part of beauty she had, and could find no imperfection in her.

He notices how the light in the room seems to radiate off her, like she was an angel sent for him, and just for him. He feels he does not deserve her, though.

She notices how the light sparkles in his eyes like stars, and how flawlessly he moves as he spins her and twirls her around. She thinks she is not worthy of him.

Neither of them wants the moment to end, but the music gradually begins to slow.

The female servant complains that she is tired, and then indulges herself in an argument with the servant beside her; who attempts to ignore her but wants so badly to tell her how obnoxious she is.

The music stops at the playing of two final notes that are held for about five seconds.

For the finale, the girl leans back on one leg, waiting to be caught by the boy's arms and be held by his strong grasp.

The boy catches her, and holds her tightly to balance her.

They are both breathing hard, exhausted from their dancing, and are looking at each other in the eyes, incapable of breaking their gaze from one another.

She blushes, and so does he.

Her hands were clasped together behind his neck, and his were clasped together behind her waist.

She stares at him for a moment, before telling him, "Playing with you is beautiful, dancing with you is wonderful, just knowing you makes me joyful. If you feel the same way, I have no clue. But, I really want to say-".

She doesn't finish. For two strong arms pull her upwards, straight into a kiss with the boy she was just confessing to.

As he breaks away from the passionate kiss, he says, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Rawr.<strong>

**So, I originally constructed this monstrosity for my Creative Writing class. We had to make a short story all in present-tense. Oh, and you weren't allowed to use any names. So I thought, "Aw, what the heck. I'll make this a fic for fanfiction!" :D (And yes, Red and Yellow talk in rhyme. Deal with it.)**

**It's been too long, hasn't it? XD I hope I haven't gotten too rusty... Xp**

**Thanks so much for reading! C:**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Question for the fanfic: What instruments can you see the dexholders playing?**

**P.s. Miss you, Aqua! C':**


End file.
